A Change Of Fates
by Raine Lionheart
Summary: ON HIATUS. [AU] Han makes the Spice Run to Jabba The Hutt. But what happens next? Very old story.


****

A Change of Fates

By Jordi Sharpe

Summary: What if Han didn't dump the load of spice near Kessel?

Rating: PG13 for language and violence.

Keywords: Han, Chewie, _Falcon_, Doole, pirates.

****

Kessel

3 Days BSW4

"Chewie, almost ready?" Han Solo called to his Wookie friend and co-pilot.

Chewbacca growled a response, confirming Han's question. He sat in the cockpit of the Corellian frieghter, the _Milenium Falcon_, doing the calculations for the jump to hyperspace.

Han sighed. He felt that something was… wrong. Moruth Doole, the squat Rybetian spice dealer, had given Han the impression that Doole wasn't a good character, so they'd have to be suspiscous.

Han swung into the pilot's seat and readied the engines and hyperdrive. Chewie imputed the coordinates into the navicomputer. It beeped and and a light flashed. It confirmed the route.

"Alright Chewie, lets go!"

Han flip a switch and felt the cockpit vibrate as the engines engaged.

The comms system crackled and a raspy, Barbel voice said," Millenium Falcon_, you are clear for take off. Massster Doole, wishhhesss you good luck. Kesssel garrissson moon out_."

Han sucked in his breath. Doole would probably send out ships or even signal for Jabba the Hutt, the recipent of the spice, to kill him on sight. The Barbel's voice gave it away.

About three minutes later, Chewie picked up something on scanners, before they could clear Kessel space.

"Star Destroyers? How many?" he asked.

Chewie groaned: 2.

Han cursed some Corellian swears. Then, he looked for an easy way out.

Chewie ran a full scan of the area as a voice came on the comms system.

"_Corellian freighter, please keep you postion, as we are to board you for inspection._"

"Over my dead body. Chewie!" he whirled and faced the huge Wookie," I'm going to the guns. Tell me if you find something."

Chewie growled: He was picking up small particle waves, the kind in holograms.

"You mean those aren't Star Destroyers?"

The Wookie shook his head.

Han grinned in a certain arrogance that had usually gotten him in trouble.

"Scan for weapons, Chewie. Try to compensate for the radiation."

Chewbacca nodded. He typed in some commands into the computer and seconds later, a blue-prints of one of the ship appeared. It was a group of Skipray Blastboats. The other, a Z-95 Headhunter armada. Six ships in total.

No problem.

"You target the main holo-projecter. I'll shoot." Han said. He left the cockpit and raced down towards the guns.

The targeting computer was locked on to the holo-projecter of one "ship". Han readied to fire…

"_Corellian freighter, surrender your ship and its cargo now. This is your second warning._"

"I don't think so." Han muttered. He fired.

The Star Destroyer flickered and disappeared. Three Skipray Blastboats sat in its place. It _was_ a hologram!

Chewie roared into the comms system: the other holo-projecter was targeted and ready to blow.

Han waited a few seconds for the guns to charge, then fired. He missed the first time, but hit the second time. Three Headhunters were left exposed.

"Chewie, give me a frequency."

The Wookie growled, then did so.

"Listen you pirates, this is Han Solo of the _Millenium Falcon_. I'm working for Jabba the Hutt. Now, If you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving."

A gruff voice responded," _I don't think so, Solo. This is Skorr. You remember me? Anyway, hand over the spice and no-one gets hurt._"

Little did Skorr know, Han was back in the cockpit.

"Nah, I'm kinda in a hurry. I'll see you scum bags another time. Punch it Chewie!"

And with a flash, Han Solo entered hyperspace, with his cargo intact…

****

Tatooine

0+ANH

Han landed the _Falcon_ in docking bay 92 in Mos Eisley, a town on Tatooine, where Jabba lived. He rented a skiff and loaded the spice on it. Chewie wanted to stay behind to grab a drink at Chalmun's Bar. Han agreed to meet him back at the _Falcon _afterwards.

Han skimmed towards Jabba's palace, over the Juneland Wastes, and finally, over the Pit of Carkoon, and finally Jabba's palace. A Weequay guard was waiting for him. They docked the skiff and unloaded the spice.

"Jabba wait for you in palace."

Han nodded. "Uh-huh, I kinda figured that."

The Weequay grunted. Han shook his head and headed towards the entrance.

A mechanical eye popped out.

"_Tebi abdu indenti?_" it asked.

"Bo Han Solos. Kencha lackat beto Glittastimo." Han said in huttese, indicating that he had a shipment of spice.

The eye laughed. "Tubeos mesha turo. Ha ha ha!"

With that, it popped back into place. ^The door slid open slowly.

Han walked in with a certain air. The hover-lift behind him followed him, programmed to follow the smuggler.

A Quarren stepped out of the shadows. It spoke pefect basic.

"I am Tessek, Jabba's head lieutenant. I am to escort you to him."

Han grinned." Where's Bib Fortuna? Thrown out on his butt?"

Tessek sighed. "As much as I wish, no. He is on a mission. Gaining more slaves."

Han shrugged. "So, where do we dump this off?"

The alien pointed towards a hallway.

Han walked into the Grand Chamber of Jabba's palace. It was filled with smoke, various odors and music. Han only recognized the vocalist, Sy Snootles. But the others were a mystery to him.

Jabba sat on a stone palate with a bowl of small creatures, which Jabba ate. A small bong sat in the corner, unused today. A Kowakian Monkey-Lizard was perched upon a tiny stool beside Jabba. Salacious Crumb.

All around the room, aliens of all types spoke to one another. Dancers littered the floor, above the Rancor pit.

Jabba noticed Solo instantly.

"Solo! Kubash Ip a Tooine? Macha hol Glittastimo?" It let out a rumbling laugh.

"I have your spice Jabba. Doole's happy, you're happy, so I'm happy."

Jabba grunted. "Ubacha ibochtu kepotli abash!"

Han nodded. "My ship is fine. Now I need the money as soon as possible, and I'll be on my way."

Jabba nodded. Then, he pointed towards Tessek.

"Kabed nomi atuba!"

The Quarren bowed and left the room.

The music started up and a familiar face appeared.

"Welcome back to Tatooine Solo."

"Boba Fett. Long time no see."

The fearsome bounty hunter nodded.

Fett and Han had a history as enemies. Fett hunted Solo many times in the past, but never caught him. He had always paid off the bounties.

"So, Fett. What brings you here?"

The bounty hunter sat down.

"I have a proposition for you Solo. I have a bounty near Alderaan. I need a partner for the job. How would you like to help me. You would get 20% and salvage of the ship."

Han thought for a moment. He would have to think about it, he told the bounty hunter.

"As you wish." The helmeted man said. He stood and left to talk to a red-headed dancer.

Tessek appeared with a briefcase.

"This has twenty thousand credits. Half of it is for you, the other is for Doole."

The Quarren handed him a holo-cube.

"I have a bounty for you, if you want." he whispered.

Han nodded." I'll check it out for you."

Then he left.

Han skimmed back to Mos Eisley. As he did, he listened to Tessek's holo-cube. The bounty was for Bib Fortuna. No surprise.

A few hours later, Han met up with Chewie. He had a job for them.

"An old man, some farmboy and two droids?" he sputtered. "To Alderaan?"

Chewie nodded his shaggy head.

Han sighed.

"How much?"

Chewie growled.

"17,000?" he exclaimed.

Chewie barked his thoughts.

"Yeah, well Boba Fett offered me a job there, so, why not? Besides, we could use the cash."

It was agreed. Han and Chewie parted: Han would fix up the _Falcon_, and Chewie would escort the travelers to the docking bay.

Han was fixing up the ship when…

"Solo."

Han faced Boba Fett.

Boba Fett wore the armor of Mandalorian warriors, a green and khaki coloring, with a T shaped visor on his helmet. He was a fearsome match.

"Do you want the job?"

Han said, "Well, right now I have a job taking some old geezer, a kid and two droids to Alderaan. I'll help you."

"Good," Fett said," I take it that Tessek gave you the bounty?"

"You're working for him?"

Fett nodded.

"Yeah," Han replied, "He gave me a cube on Fortuna."

"It is wise to know your enemy."

Han laughed.

"That's is? What a piece of junk!"

Han turned to see Chewbacca with the travelers. The old man wore a brown robe and a white vest. On his belt was a cylinder. A lightsaber most likely.

The kid wore a white farm shirt. He also had a lightsaber.

The droids were a Protocol Droid and an Astromech Droid. An R2 unit. The other, a golden one was hard to tell. Maybe a C Class.

The kid's words finally hit home.

"Hey, she can make 0.5 past lightspeed."

The old man said, "It is good enough Luke. We need a transport that will get us there. Not at a certain time."

Luke shrugged.

Han held out his hand to the old man.

"Han Solo. I'm captain of the _Millenium Falcon_."

"Ben Kenobi."

The name hit home.

"You're Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

Luke nodded.

Han blew out his breath. This guy was a legend. He had fought in the Clone Wars and during the fall of the Republic. Now, he was Han's cargo.

"And you?" he asked Luke.

"Luke Skywalker. I'm training to be a Jedi."

Han laughed inside. Yeah, right.

"Listen, we're in kind of a rush, so if you'll just hurry on board. I have some business to finish up."

Han realized that Fett was gone. He sighed, but felt a cube in his pocket.

He whistled.

"Never mind."

Han hopped aboard the _Falcon_ and initiated the lift-off procedure. The sublight engines roared and the cockpit vibrated, making Han feel at ease. The ship slowly lifted off the ground, and Han heard the passengers


End file.
